


Not That Kind of Girl

by RockyPond



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, fic swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5364101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockyPond/pseuds/RockyPond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanfiction I was meant to write a long time ago for Tanya Reed. A Jake/Eve story of Eve preparing for a night at the bar with Jake.<br/>Sorry this took so long, I have no excuse. (This is JuniorLibrarian just using my normal account.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not That Kind of Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TanyaReed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanyaReed/gifts).



Eve had been a part of the military all her life. She grew up with it. Which was why she had trouble settling down.  
She had watched countless men be cut down on battle, she couldn't just let herself fall for someone who could die any second.  
That was why, when she found herself smiling at the thought of going to a bar with Jake, that she nearly chocked on her water.  
She had never even been on a date before, not that this was a date, so she didn't know what to do.  
She decided to ask Cassandra.  
Not because she wanted to tell Cassandra but because she didn't know what to wear to a simple friendly bar trip. She didn't really go to the bar with her co-workers much in NATO.  
So here she was in some fancy-casual clothes, her hair out and worried.  
She hadn't liked anyone like this before and she was worried she'd mess it up.  
Then she remembered she was Eve Baird. She was military, she didn't get worried over boys and she kicks ass. No way would she become a blubbering mess no matter how cute Jake might be.  
She did her hair back up and instead of grabbing her cute cardigan she picked up her jacket.  
So when she arrived at the bar and Jake complimented her outfit and sat down in a booth with her she knew she made the right choice.  
Especially when Jake said he disliked the kind of girls who change themselves for boys.


End file.
